OF STARS AND DUELS
by carolquin
Summary: written for SIYE's The Duel challenge. Harry learns that Draco played a role in Siriu's death. Dumbldore tells him that nothing can be done so Harry decides to take matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1 Remembering and Moving on

**OF STARS AND DUELS**

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic story. I decided to take up SIYE's "The Duel" challenge and I hope you all enjoy. I dedicate this story to Alexa, whose energy is contagious and to Rommel, whose writing inspires me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**CHAPTER 1: REMEMBERING AND MOVING ON**_

As the summer, after the incident at the Department of Mysteries, came to a close Harry sat by the window in the room that was currently occupied by Buckbeak. Tonight he wanted to reflect on everything that had happened in the last few months. Most notably, Sirius was gone; his godfather, his father figure and his source of source of courage. However, as these summer days came and went Harry was able to find comfort from two unexpected sources.

First there was Remus Lupin, the last of the Marauders. Once Harry allowed Moony in it was quite easy for Harry to open up to him. He realized that his old professor knew exactly what Harry was going through because he was going through it too. They were able to share their anger and sadness at the loss of their greatest friend but for most nights, no talking was required. They would sit together in Buckbeak's room and stare out the window at a particularly bright star; one that Harry was sure was not there when he mapped out the heavens in divination.

That star was out this night and it brought a rare smile to Harry's face as he remembered a conversation between him and Moony about this star.

"_You know Harry, Sirius was so proud of you. You have had to face many challenges that no one your age should have to, but each time you did you stood taller and came out stronger. Your ability to put others well being before your own is a quality that not many men have, muggle or wizard" Remus paused to compose himself before finishing. "He once told me that there is no star in the heavens that could be brighter than the love and pride he has for you. I think that star was created by Sirius the night he died."_

_Harry turned to look at the star and in a voice barely above a whisper he asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that the kind of love and pride that he held in his heart for you can not die so easily, it has its own magic. Yes, his body is gone but his soul and his feelings had to move on. That star didn't exist until the night he died. I believe that his love for you created that star. Not even the North star shines as brightly as this one does."_

_While staring at Sirius' star, Harry finally broke down. "I miss him so much!" Moony brought him into his arms and held him there while waves of grief crashed through him. Moony swore that day that he would take up where Sirius had left off. He would be there for Harry when ever and where ever._

"Harry, are you ok?" Harry turned around to see Ginny Weasley. She was his other source of comfort and the reason Harry allowed Remus to grieve with him. He loved staring at her hair; hair blazing as fire and a temper that could make any Dementor run and hide. He silently thanked the gods the day that she slapped some sense into him…literally.

"_Harry, would you like to play a game of exploding snap?" No answer came from him. "Mum made some treacle tart for you. Would you like me to bring you some?"_

"_What I would like is to be left alone but no one seems to understand that." Harry's voice was beginning to rise as he finished that statement. _

"_Harry, I know you are hurting but you're not the only one who misses him. But we all care for you and we want you to know…" She never finished got to finish the rest of her sentence because Harry turned around and was standing in front of her so quickly that it took her off guard._

"_You have no idea what I am feeling. You have no idea what it's like to have people you love die because they had the nerve to love you back! You don't know how much I am hurting right now or even how to help me. So please don't try because you'll only embarrass yourself!"_

_SMACK! "How dare you! Your right Harry, I don't know what it's like to have someone I love be killed but you seem to forget that there is one person in this house that is hurting just as much if not more than you. Did you forget about professor Lupin? Did you not realize that he just lost his oldest and dearest friend? Do you realize that he has lived through the deaths of your parents and now Sirius?" Ginny took in a deep breath and spoke calmly. "He wants to grieve with you Harry. He knows how alone you are feeling and he is feeling the same way. Let him in Harry and help each other move on.."_

"_I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't even think about all he's gone through. This is just so hard for me. I don't know how to deal with this and I'm so afraid to let anyone get close to me. What if…" Harry couldn't finish his thought. He tried to get his breathing under control. He wanted to rage, he wanted to scream but he couldn't get himself to release it._

_Ginny walked over to him and embraced him as if her own life depended on it. He was caught off guard with her actions but he began to relax in her arms as her body heat penetrated his cold body. He slowly put his arms around her and breathed in her scent, as if it was the one thing on earth that could give him the courage to continue living. She was right, everything she had said to him, she was right._

_Ginny stepped back and looked at Harry. She was satisfied with the calm look in his eyes and smiled back at him. "Now, how about I bring you some treacle tart?" Harry nodded at her, "Do you think you could get Moony to bring it up here?" She smiled, "I don't think that should be a problem." Harry smiled his first real smile in days then he bent his head towards Ginny and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."_

"Harry?"

He held his arms out to guide her towards him and held her as he went back to staring at the heavens. "Yes love, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about everything that has happened this summer. I find that I like staring at the stars." She gave him a puzzled look but he quickly kissed her to let her know that he was fine.

"Well this summer sure has been interesting. After everything that has happened I still can't believe that Fudge tried to hide the fact that Tom was back!"

"I know Gin. I'm sure it didn't help that the Prophet ran that interview with Draco. I'm still amazed that he's still trying to convince people that I am unbalanced and seeking attention. I can't believe that there are still people out there that still believe him!"

"Well Harry, just remember how stupid and desperate he looked when the Ministry had no choice but to admit that Tom was indeed back. I'm sure he was thoroughly humiliated and I'm looking forward to returning to Hogwarts to see him walk into the Great Hall with his tail between his legs."

Harry was beginning to get agitated and angry. "I'm just tired of him Gin. Here I am, the person who has to face Voldemort in a battle to end all battles, and I can't have 5 minutes of peace in school because I have to watch my back. I'm tired of turning each corner or walking down a corridor and wondering if he has set out another trap to do me in. It also doesn't help that Snape gives him free reign of the place. If Neville hadn't gone back to the greenhouse that devil's snare would have ripped me in two. Dumbledore is not much better either. He said that there was no proof that Malfoy set the devil's snare on me even though I saw him do it! How could his word hold any value over mine? He's the prince of Slytherin and every one knows that if he could he'd bring me to Voldemort himself! That old man is blinded by his belief that people can be redeemed but you see I don't think he realizes that a ferret is not "people"!

Ginny tried to hide her giggle at his last statement. "I know Harry, but just remember that I did teach you my famous bat-bogey hex. Just think of all the opportunities you'll have to practice this year."

Harry stared at the mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "I'm just glad that I wised up before you hexed me!"

"So true Mr. Potter. Now, kiss me before we have to go and finish packing our trunks." Harry stared at the wand that she was twirling between her fingers, "Yes ma'am!"


	2. Chapter 2 Dreaming of Air

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

_**CHAPTER 2: DREAMING OF AIR**_

The train ride back to Hogwarts started out uneventful. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione found themselves an empty compartment and settled themselves in.

Hermione looked at her watch and stood up. "Ron, we need to go to the front car now. The prefects meeting will be starting in 10 minutes." Ron rolled his eyes and loudly stretched before standing up. "Harry, get me some chocolate frogs when the cart comes by and save me the cards." Hermione huffed impatiently and pulled Ron out of the compartment before Harry could even respond.

"Harry, I'm going to go find Luna and Neville and say hello to them. I'll be back in a little bit. Will you be ok by yourself?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "No problem Gin, I'm a bit tired anyway so I'll try to take a nap before we have to change into our robes." He kissed her cheek and closed the door as she walked out.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Harry to fall asleep, sleep was something that didn't come easily or often for him. He found himself sitting by an old oak tree. He was watching the birds fly by when a familiar silhouette caught his eyes. He got up and walked over to the figure standing several feet away from him. When he got a good look at the man Harry broke out into a sprint. "Sirius!"

Sirius opened his arms and Harry flung himself at him. He knew that this was just a dream but for the slightest moment it felt so real to him and it made him want to hold on tighter. "Hey there kid, how have you been? Are you taking care of old Moony for me?"

Harry wiped the tears that coated his face and just nodded his head. "I've missed you so much Sirius. I'm so sorry. If I would have just …"

"Now hold on a minute. You are not responsible for what happened to me. It was my time and I went doing what I promised your parents I'd be doing; protecting you. I have no regrets and I will continue to watch over you along with James and Lily. They are so proud at the man you are becoming."

Harry couldn't catch his breath. The run towards Sirius and the total shock at seeing him again had left him hyperventilating. Harry tried to chuckle at his situation. "Wow, I'm so out of shape in my dream. I can't seem to catch my breath."

"Yes Harry, this is a dream and you have to wake up. Wake up now!"

"Sirius, what…are…you…"

"Harry, listen to me! Wake up now!"

Harry woke up in a sweat and breathing heavily. He could not get any air into the lungs that were screaming for it. He stood up trying not to lose his balance. He felt as if the compartment was closing in on him and pushing all the air out and leaving none for him. He barely had any energy but he turned to open the window. The bloody thing wouldn't open! He dragged himself to the door and tried to open it but it was sealed. '_Someone sealed the door.' _'_I need air.' _That last thought kept running through his head. His eyes were closing, begging him to just go to sleep. It would all be over if he went to sleep. It would all be so blissful now.

He leaned against the window for support and with the last bit of strength in his body he pointed his wand at the door and yelled "Reducto!" The door was blasted into pieces as he crawled out of the compartment. He was gasping for all the air his lungs could hungrily take in when he heard a familiar laugh. He turned to his right side to see Malfoy and his goons laughing at him.

"What's wrong Potter? Having difficulty breathing? Poor widdle Potter got all scared and blasted the door away?" This brought on more snickers from the Slytherin trio. Their laughing was cut off as streams of different colors made their way towards them. Each one was hit by many different curses creating very interesting reactions. Harry didn't care what happened to them and apparently neither did the other students who came out of their compartments to see what was happening.

Ron ran over to him and helped him up. "Harry, are you ok mate?" Neville took to the other side of Harry and helped Ron bring him into the compartment with Ginny, Hermione and Luna walking behind them. Hermione repaired the door and casted a silencing charm so they could give him some privacy.

"Easy there Harry. Do you want something to drink? Do you want me to see if there's any pumpkin juice in the food cart?"

"No Neville but thanks for the help back there. You guys came at the right time."

Ginny knelt in front of him and held his face in her hands. "Harry, I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left you alone. Can you tell us what happened?"

"No Ginny, this wasn't your fault. If you were here then you would have been in just as much danger. I remember that I was asleep and dreaming. I saw Sirius and he told me that I had to wake up. I did and I couldn't breathe. The window and the door was shut and I couldn't open them." He took in a deep breath as he continued. "Malfoy was behind this. Will he ever stop!"

"Calm down Harry. You'll be safe once we're at the castle. We'll speak with Dumbledore and he'll…"

"He'll what, Hermione? Mark it down as another failed attempt at redemption? Give him another opportunity to right himself? I'm sorry but after what happened last June I have just as must trust in Dumbledore as I do in my chances of finding a crumpled back snorkack."

"Of course you won't find one. Everyone knows they've all gone to seek out the green tail flugglestork. It is their mating season you know."

Everyone stopped and stared at Luna. Well at least she could always be counted on to clear the tension in any room.


	3. Chapter 3 ESCAPE FROM STUDYING

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

_**CHAPTER 3: ESCAPE FROM STUDYING**_

The first month of school passed by quickly for Harry and he was thankful that he had Quidditch practices and Hermione's N.E.W.T's study sessions to keep his mind occupied. Malfoy didn't make another attempt at him since the train ride but he did manage to throw insults at him at every opportunity he got. Harry really did try to just ignore him but his patience was running dangerously low.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in their common room sitting in front of the open fire. As October came it brought along a colder than normal air and it was agreed that they'd be better off inside reviewing their homework. Well Hermione decided they were better off, Harry loved flying through the cold air and he longed to be on his Firebolt right now.

The common room door swung open allowing Ginny to walk right in. Harry looked up and his eyes lit up once he saw the smile on her face. "Hey guys, the first Hogsmeade weekend is next week. I can't wait to go and see the twins and their latest products." She dropped herself on Harry's lap and kissed him quickly.

"Ginny, don't you think we should use all of our free time studying? I mean you have your O.W.L.'s and Harry, Ron and myself must prepare for our N.E.W.T's. The work is not easy and we have to be on top of everything if we want to get top grades." Everyone stared at Hermione, not knowing if she was serious. Well of course she was serious, she's Hermione after all but there was that slimmest of chances and they were going to hope for it.

"Hermione, I think we all appreciate your efforts here but skipping a Hogsmeade weekend? It's just one day and I for one need a break from this place." Harry looked at Ron and Ginny both nodding in agreement. "Besides, Gin and I have hardly had any time to ourselves and I'm sure she would like to spend one day with her boyfriend because I know her boyfriend wants to spend one day alone with her."

Ron started to gag and cough, "Do you mind? You're bringing up my dinner!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him and ignored him. "Honestly, you'll all thank me for this once you've earned top grades and have excellent jobs after we graduate."

At this point Harry had enough. "Hermione, I appreciate all your help but I'm not even guaranteed tomorrow. If you've forgotten, there is a not-so-straight-in-the-head-with-his knickers-in-a-knot-madman looking to do me in. So, if you don't mind you and Ron can continue studying but I'm going to take the opportunity to enjoy some time away from this reality I like to call my life." He stopped to take a deep breath, "Ginny, I really do want to spend the day with you but if you want to stay here and study it's ok with me."

She looked at him and smiled sweetly at him. "As if you think you're going to leave me behind Mr. Potter." Harry smiled at her and leaned in for a proper kiss that he had been waiting to give her all day.

"OH IT BURNS! NO…NO…NO…SOMEONE….UGGH…NO! I DON'T WANNA SEE!" A bright yellow light hit Ron and it stopped his rambling for a moment. His whining at seeing his sister and his best mate kissing was replaced with screams and his failed attempts at chasing away the gooey, greenish yellow bats that were now attacking him.

Hermione looked at Ginny and shook her head, "Honestly, don't you think that's a bit too much Ginny?"

"Nope." Harry and Ginny just laughed as they continued to watch Ron run around the common room.

The week leading up to the Hogsmeade weekend went by too slowly for Harry's taste. He endured every taunt the Slytherins would throw at him just so that he wouldn't receive detention. Thinking about spending an entire day alone with Ginny, no Ron or Hermione, made all the taunts he endured absolutely worth it.

Harry woke up early that Saturday and waited for Ginny in the common room. He sat in front of the fire flipping through his worn copy of Quidditch Through The Ages when he heard someone coming down the steps. He turned and smiled as Ginny descended the steps and walked towards him. She was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and an ivory sweater and her hair was up in a sleek pony tail. _'She looks beautiful today.' _He thought to himself. _'But then again, when does she not look beautiful.' _Harry chuckled at the conversation his inner self was having.

"Hi Harry. Have you been up long?" Ginny put her arms around him and embraced him.

He put his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "Only about 2 hours. You know I can't sleep in late." He smiled and kissed her before she could make any further comments.

"So, shall we head down to breakfast and then leave right after? I thought that we could head over and see your brothers. You know, get their teasing and that twin thing they do out of the way first and then the rest of the day will be just for us."

Ginny loved to see Harry smile and it warmed her to see him doing it more and more. Officially this day was for them but she was going to make sure that Harry absolutely enjoyed himself and she would go along with anything he wanted to do today. "Sure Harry, that sounds perfect."

Harry and Ginny enjoyed eating breakfast together. "Gin, you ever noticed how much better the food tastes when there is no one sitting next to you or in front of you arguing about some silly thing?"

"Harry, I grew up with six brothers. There's always someone arguing at the table but I learned to ignore them and enjoy mum's cooking. But, I sort of understand what you mean. It is rather nice to be able to sit and eat in peace."

The minute she finished her sentence they were able to hear the melodic tones of Ron and Hermione in another one of their infamous arguments. "What do you think they're fighting about now?" Harry turned around to look at the pair. "I don't know Gin but I'm not staying to find out. Are you finished with breakfast?" She nodded yes to him. "Great. Come on, let's go before they involve us."

He took her hand in his and they walked quickly to the doors of the Great Hall. As they neared the bickering couple he noticed that Hermione was about to say something to them and whatever it was he knew he had no interest in. "Sorry Hermione, gotta go. Have fun!" Harry and Ginny continued walking quickly until they were outside of the castle where they finally let go of the laughter they tried so hard to hold back.


	4. Chapter 4 DISCOVERIES AND CONFESSIONS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

_**CHAPTER 4: DISCOVERIES AND CONFESSIONS**_

"Come on Gin, let's go see the twins." He grabbed her hand and led her towards Weasley Wizard Wheezies where they noticed that many of their classmates also decided to stop there first. As they maneuvered themselves through the crowds they noticed many new items on the shelves. Most notably they noticed a sign for "You No Poo" and Harry made a quick mental note to pick some up for a very special greasy haired professor.

"Ginny!", said Fred.

"Harry!", said George.

Harry groaned to himself. '_Merlin, they're going to do that twin thing again_.'

"How are you…"

"Doing. It's so nice to…"

"See the Boy Who Lived…"

"Humble us by walking…"

"Into our shop."

"I couldn't have said that better my dear Gred."

"Why thank you Forge. You know I do try my best."

"Guys…Guys! You're giving me a headache here."

Ginny just laughed at Harry. "Don't worry love, you'll get used to them eventually." She stepped forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"Aww, Gred look at the love birds."

"Yes Forge, It just brings a tear to my eyes."

"To think Gred, we once helped change ickle Ginnykins nappies and now look at her. All grown up and kissing the Boy Who Lived!"

"Forge, they grow up so quickly!" "Whaaaaa!" Fred and George threw their arms around each other consoling themselves from their imaginary sadness.

"That's it. I've had it with the two of you." Ginny pulled out her wand and was about to hex her brothers before Harry put his arms out to stop her.

"Come on Gin, let's leave the children here to play nice with the others. Let's stop at Gringots so I can get some money and then we can head over to Quality Quidditch Supplies." Ginny nodded without taking her eyes off her brothers.

"Harry, did we ever…"

"Tell you that you're …"

"Our hero?"

"Yes, Gred he is our hero."

"Forge, only the Harry Potter could save us from Ginny's bat-bogey hex."

"Too right old chap."

"Oh Merlin! Gin, let's go."

Harry and Ginny walked over to the floo both shaking their heads and yelling out their destination. They arrived at Gringots and waited patiently for a goblin to assist them. Harry saw a familiar looking goblin standing next to Remus Lupin. Harry smiled and called out to him. "Moony!"

Remus turned around and smiled. He walked over to Harry and held him tightly in a hug. "Hello there cub. How are you doing?" He looked over at Ginny and smiled. "Ginny, and how are you doing? You are getting prettier each day. Are you making sure that Harry is treating you well? You know he has a Marauder's heritage that he has to uphold."

"Hello Remus. I'm doing well and I certainly have no complaints about Harry." Remus couldn't help but smile at the two of them. They were so much like James and Lily but so different at the same time.

"So Moony, what are you doing here? Will you be here long? Do you want to have lunch with us?"

Remus just laughed at the energy that Harry had. "I'm just here on order business Harry. I can stay as long as I'm done since I have no other business to attend to and yes, lunch sounds good."

"Great. Let me just get some money from my vault. Ginny, do you mind staying with Moony here until I get back?" "Sure thing Harry. Remus and I will wait for you here."

Harry quickly kissed her cheek and then turned over to the goblin standing beside them. He bowed to him to show his respect. "Hello Griphook, may honor and fortune come to you. I'm sorry for not acknowledging you before but it's been a while since I've seen my godfather." He saw the shocked expression that both Remus and Ginny had and just smiled.

"Mr. Potter, so very good to see you. I understand quite well so not to worry. Shall I take you to your vault then?"

"Yes, please." Harry followed Griphook to the mine carts and held on for one of the craziest rides of his life. No matter how many times he rode the cart to his vault he could not get his stomach to calm down. Once he arrived there he steadied himself for a bit before handing over his key to Griphook. The goblin took the key, opened the door, and allowed him in. Harry made sure he had enough galleons for the day and a little extra in case he found something special for Ginny. With the holidays approaching it wouldn't hurt to start his shopping now.

As he was about to exit the vault he noticed a book placed in the corner. During his many visits to his vault he had never noticed that book before. He walked over to it and picked it up. The book was very old and cracked but he could still read the title, 'Wizard Families and Their History'. He sat down on the floor and opened it up. He saw many family lines and histories; the Blacks, the Potters, the Weasleys, the Malfoys and many more. "Griphook, do you know where this book came from?"

The goblin walked over to where Harry was sitting and looked him in the eyes. "Mr. Black was the previous owner of this book and he requested that we put in your vault." The old goblin saw a wave of sadness flash over Harry's face but it quickly disappeared.

"Why would he want me to have this book? Did he explain why?"

"No Mr. Potter but that book is very old. It is enchanted to detail the history of the oldest family lines. It will record every marriage, birth, death, and other events throughout." Griphook looked at Harry carefully and decided to continue. "Mr. Potter, you will become of age soon correct?" Harry nodded yes. "I don't mean any offense, but seeing as you have limited knowledge of the wizarding and magical world I can only assume that Mr. Black had every intention of teaching you our history and our customs. Sadly he is not here to do so but perhaps you should take that book with you and perhaps the werewolf can take up the task."

Harry was stunned for a moment. "Griphook, how did you know that Remus was a werewolf?"

"Ah, you see Mr. Potter, we goblins have our own brand of magic and we can sense, see, and smell things that humans can't." He saw Harry become a bit nervous and quickly added, "Don't worry Mr. Potter. While humans tend to judge those that are not like them we goblins are different. We will not hold his lycanthropy against him." Harry relaxed and nodded his thanks.

"Well I think I've got enough money and I will listen to your advice and take the book with me. Thank you for your help today Griphook. May fortune and honor come to you." Harry bowed to him and then allowed him to be led back to where the others were waiting for him.

"Harry, are you all set to go? What's that book you have there?"

"It's something that Sirius put in my vault. I want to go over with you while we're having lunch."

"Ok then. Shall we head out then?"

Harry and Ginny followed hand in hand as Remus led them WWW and then to the Three Broomsticks. They found themselves a secluded booth and quickly ordered their meals. Once they were alone again Harry showed them the book and what Griphook had told him.

Remus looked at the book in awe. "Harry, I knew that the Blacks had a book like this but I had never seen it. He must have recently found it because I doubt his mother would not have thought him to be worthy enough to hand it down to him."

Remus paused and thought for a moment, he turned to Harry with a serious look to his face. "What did you mean when you said you hadn't seen your godfather in a while?"

Harry blushed and put his head down. Ginny took his hand and squeezed it offering him some encouragement. "Well since Sirius is no longer here and you are the last of my father's friends I thought that…umm…well I thought that maybe you could step in and take over the role of godfather. But I'll understand if you don't want to. It's just that, you know, I just thought…"

"Harry, I would be more than honored to be your godfather. You have given me a great gift today." Remus just cleared his throat and looked at Harry. The boy never ceased to amaze him and today was no different.

Ginny was all smiles and inwardly jumping up and down. She knew that these two would be able to heal the wounds caused by Sirius' death and find a bond that both were desperately seeking. _'I'm good!'_

"Well if you boys are still hungry I suggest we eat our lunch. Here it comes now." The waiter came over and placed their food in front of them. "Well? Come on now, eat up."

Lunch went by so pleasantly that no one wanted it to end. In between bites they would look through the books and read about different events in different families. He noticed that the animosity between his family and the Malfoys dated back centuries. Many 'honor' duels were fought with many of the victories going to the Potters. Harry noted the page where Ginny's birth announcement was mentioned. He also saw that the events of the Chamber of Secrets were also mentioned. He asked who updated this book and how they knew what had happened.

"Well Harry, books like these are enchanted with very old and powerful magic. The book is spelled to update itself when an event takes place. I guess that's why Sirius wanted you to have this book; so that you can learn your history. How does that old muggle saying goes? Oh yes, 'If you forget your past you are bound to repeat your mistakes'. Who would have thought that old mutt was that smart!" Everyone shared a laugh at that last comment as they headed outside.

The three continued walking around Hogsmeade stopping along the way to look at the displays in various windows. Harry quickly paused and pushed Moony and Ginny against a side wall. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny was worried at his behavior. "Malfoy and his goons are there and I just want to avoid them." Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Ok cub, we'll wait until their gone."

"…didn't think it would go against your family Draco. What did your parents say?"

"I've already told you Goyle, there's nothing they can do. Mother should've been the one to inherit the Black fortune but it looks like he left an iron clad will. What a waste of time. When I told Kreacher to tell Black that Potter was in danger I really thought that if he died we would inherit the family fortune. That house elf was more than happy to betray him for us. Now that was a proper house elf not like that wretched Dobby."

"Well just think Draco, you may not have gotten the Black fortune but you played a role in getting rid of Black once and for all. I'm sure that when the dark lord takes control you'll end up with that fortune anyway."

"You know Crabbe, you may look dumb but every once in a while you do manage to say something smart. Come on, let's get out of here and head back to the castle."

It took all of Ginny's strength to hold Harry back. "Let me go Gin! I'm going to kill him. He's the reason that Sirius is dead! HE'S THE REASON!" She hadn't seen him this angry since Sirius died and if she didn't hold him back he would surely end up in Azkaban on murder charges. She quickly glanced at Remus to plead for help but saw that he too was struggling with his emotions. She finally gave up and pointed her wand at Harry, "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry's hands bound to his side and he became rigid from head to toe. He began to fall back but Remus conjured a mattress for him to fall on.

Ginny walked over to him. "Harry I'm so sorry I had to do that but I just can't let you go and become just as bad as Malfoy is. We all need to calm down and digest everything we've heard and Remus that goes for you too. Now I think we should head back to the castle and tell Dumbledore what we just heard." Harry's eyes opened wide and she saw fury in them. "Now Harry, I know you don't trust him but you forget that we have an order member with us who heard everything. Now if you promise not to do anything I'll take the bind off you and we can all head back. Blink once if you understand." Harry blinked once and she performed the counter curse.

Remus helped Harry stand up and they both nodded their heads at each other. Both of them came to a silent understanding and Ginny wondered what would happen next.


	5. Chapter 5 DECISIONS MADE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

_**CHAPTER 5: DECISIONS MADE**_

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do!" Remus was beside himself .

"Remus, as much as it pains me to hear that a student may have taken an active role in Sirius's death we just don't have the proof we need to bring him in front of the Wizengamot. We all know how much Draco loves to brag and exaggerate and I don't want to do anything rash only to find out that my actions were wrong." The old headmaster looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes. He wished that he could do more but his hands were tied.

"Albus, he knew that Kreacher was sent to feed Sirius lies. How do you think he knew if he didn't have a hand in it."

"Any good defense attorney could say that the child was just repeating what he heard his parents say. There is still no physical proof that he was involved and because of the age restrictions we can not administer any veritaserum."

Remus looked defeated but determined at the same time. "Well Albus if that is your final word, I am going to look in on Harry. He made me his godfather today and I am going to do whatever I can to protect him. So I will be staying for a while here at the castle doing just that. I hope you have no objections to that." Remus looked the old man in the eyes and let him know that he would not take no for an answer.

Dumbledore sighed, "Of course Remus. I will have one of the rooms in Gryffindor tower prepared for you. I'll have an extra bed put in just in case you feel it necessary for Harry to be with you."

With that the two inclined their heads towards each other and went on with their plans.

Back at the Gryffindor common room Harry was pacing back and forth. Ginny tried to keep him calm but it was a task that she found very difficult at the moment. Harry and her had told Ron, Hermione, and Neville what they had over heard today and they were waiting for Remus to return hoping to have good news on what actions would be taken with Malfoy.

"Harry, you need to relax. I'm sure that Dumbledore will do what's right. We have to trust him in this." Hermione stood in front of Harry to make him stop his pacing. She received a death glare in response.

"Hermione I don't know if I have any faith in Dumbledore right now, not after everything. But I want justice for Sirius. I want justice for him being taken away from me!"

Ginny walked up to him and stood in front of him. She put her hand on the side of his face and watched as he leaned into her touch. "Harry, relax. I'm sure Remus will take care of everything."

Remus walked into the common room and went straight to where Harry and Ginny where standing. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry I'm so sorry. Dumbledore said there's nothing we can do. He said that there was no physical evidence to prove that Draco played any part in Sirius' death." Harry was about to explode. His eyes were blazing and a sudden wind swept through the common room. "I know cub, I know. I told Dumbledore that I'd be staying here with you for a while. I want to make sure that Draco doesn't come anywhere near you."

"But Moony, this isn't right. That bloody git has gotten away with too many things. Everyone says that I'm protected from Voldemort…oh get over it Ron! I'm supposedly protected from Voldemort in this castle but how am I protected from Malfoy's attempts? How long do I have to watch my back while I walk down the corridors? There has to be some way for me to put an end to this." He turned around and walked into Ginny's arms. He knew he was safe there and that's what he wanted to feel right now.

"Well mate, you can always challenge him to a wizard's duel." Everyone stopped and looked at Ron.

"A wizard's duel hasn't taken place in over a hundred years. Harry if you're going to challenge Malfoy to a duel you have to be absolutely sure. If he accepts, since you made the challenge he can set the rules and you know what a snake he is." Neville looked intently at Harry hoping he was convincing him not to do it.

Hermione spoke up after the initial shock wore off. "Of course Harry's not going to challenge him to a duel. That would be reckless and irresponsible. And besides, Harry has never properly trained in dueling so he would be at a disadvantage."

Ginny turned to face Hermione with her eyes blazing with anger. "Hermione, why do you have so little faith in Harry. He has defeated Tom four times already, he took on a dragon, he's the only one in your year that can conjure a corporeal patronus but you still think that because he hasn't been properly trained he can't win? I was there. I heard what Malfoy said and he should pay for what he did. Kreacher is lucky that Dumbledore has him bound to the castle because I would love to practice my Reductor curse on him."

"It's not that I don't have faith in Harry, I'm just worried for him. Like Neville said, Draco will not duel with honor and he can't be trusted. And you know Ginny, you shouldn't blame Kreacher for something wizards have bound him to do. He is just as much a vic…."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Don't you dare try to justify why Kreacher did what he did. I agree with Ginny. He is lucky that he is now bound to this castle because if I could I would rip him apart with my own hands." Harry calmly walked up to Hermione and looked her straight in the eye. "Never mention that elf ever again. Understood?" Hermione quickly nodded her head and went to sit next to Ron.

After listening to the arguments of all the teens Remus finally spoke up. "Harry are you absolutely sure that you want to challenge Malfoy in a duel?"

"It's time that I took matters into my own hands and Sirius deserves some overdue justice. I am absolutely sure."

"Very well then. Since I will be staying at the castle I will help you prepare and study for what ever rule he may decide to use. Perhaps Sirius knew exactly what he was doing when he left that book in your vault. I think that would be the perfect place to begin since so many duels are mentioned."

Hermione stood up and spoke furiously at the professor. "How can you encourage this. You were a professor in this school and you are a member of the order. You are suppose to protect Harry not encourage him to risk his life!"

"As his godfather I have every right to protect him and support him. If Harry wants to duel Malfoy then I stand behind him one hundred percent. Harry wants justice for himself and for Sirius and I am going to help him achieve it. I have faith in him."

"Justice for him and Sirius or justice for you professor?" Hermione covered her mouth as soon as the words came out. Ron shook his head at her, "You now 'Mione, for someone so smart you don't know when to shut up."

"Hermione's right. I do want justice for Sirius but not against Draco; this is Harry's quest. The justice I seek will come at the expense of someone else and I will relish that day when it comes." He looked at her to let her know that this conversation was over. "Now Harry I am going up to my chambers and you are more than welcome to stay there with me if you like. Bring that book with you and we can get started tonight."

Ginny spoke up before everyone went their own ways. "I'm going to help too and don't you look at me that way Potter. Have you forgotten all the nasty things that Malfoy has said to me and my family. I can't be involved in the duel but I can at least help you prepare for it and if you tell me that I can't then you better start running from my bat bogey hex now!"

Remus and Harry both opened and closed their mouths and just nodded their heads at her. She put her wand back in her pocket and smiled sweetly at them. "Well shall we all go then? We have a lot of work to do."


	6. Chapter 6 A MOST NEEDED INTERMISSION

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

_**CHAPTER 6: A MOST NEEDED INTERMISSION**_

Harry woke up Sunday morning a little later than normal. He had spent all night with Ginny and Remus going over the protocol of duels and had already memorized what he would say. It was agreed that they would wait until supper time on Monday so that all the students and teachers could witness the challenge. He looked forward to that moment but he had to make sure that today he kept out of Malfoy's range. He didn't think he could hold back if he saw him today. Remus also came up with an excuse to keep him out of potions class, which happened to be the only class he shared with the ferret that day.

It was 11:00am and Harry was already going stir crazy. He longed to be on his broom riding around the Quidditch pitch but he didn't venture out. He decided to just stare at the fire and was so focused on it that he didn't hear Ginny come down the stairs and sit right next to him.

She put her hands in his and that seemed to wake him up. "Harry let's go take a walk. I think we both need some time alone." She stood up and he followed.

"But Gin, I thought we agreed that I would avoid being outside the common room. I still don't think I could hold myself back if I was to come face to face with him."

"Ah yes, that would be a problem but you will just have to trust me on this one Ok." She gave him one of her most brilliant smiles and he couldn't help but follow her to the ends of the earth if that's what she desired.

They walked along the 7th floor corridor and came to a stop just before the picture of Barnabas the Barmy. "Harry just wait for me here." She left him there and began to pace back and forth. She did this three times and Harry was wondering what she was she doing. Just as he was about to ask a door suddenly appeared and she beamed at him and held her hand out to him. "Well, are you just going to stand there?"

Harry walked towards her and opened the door and was completely shocked. He knew he was walking through a door but he couldn't understand how this door on the 7th floor was leading to Hogwarts Lake. "Gin, this is amazing but how is this possible? What is this place?"

She giggled a bit at him and led him to his favorite oak tree. "Moony told me about this place. He said he and his fellow Marauders found it back in their day."

"Yeah, but Gin what is this place and how …" He just stood there taking in the scene.

"This, Harry, is called the Room of Requirements and this room has the ability to change into whatever the person needs. It can sort of sense your thoughts and will provide whatever you need. Right now I think a blanket and some lunch would be perfect, don't you?" Harry looked down and saw the blanket and lunch basket appear and smiled. "Brilliant, shall we then?"

They spent the afternoon slowly eating their lunch and drinking their butter beer watching the giant squid just floating around the lake. Harry sat with his back against the oak tree and Ginny sat between his legs leaning up against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around him and wished that every day could be like this. Him sitting on his favorite spot with Ginny in his arms. He didn't know when it happened but the clumsy little girl with the crush on him had turned into this beautiful young lady who was now one of the most important people in his life. Perhaps it was the day she slapped him or it could've been a slow progression but he had her now and he knew he didn't want to let go.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and he kissed the top of her head. She turned to face him and smiled. His breath was caught when he saw how the sun reflected in her eyes. There were beautiful spots of gold in her chocolate brown eyes and they flickered and danced giving away her emotions. He slowly bowed his head and kissed her so softly and gently but with all the passion he held for her. He hesitantly broke the kiss and just stared into her eyes as if pouring his soul into her. "I love you Harry." He was so caught off guard that he didn't notice when she got up and held her hands to her mouth.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I mean it's too soon and I don't know how you feel and I don't want to pressure you into saying something you don't mean." The tears were starting to gather in her eyes, "I'm so stupid, you know lets just pretend that I didn't say that and try to enjoy…mph.."

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Harry's mouth against hers. She felt her cheeks become wet with tears but she didn't care. He was kissing her and the rest of the world slowly disappeared. This time she broke the kiss only to realize that the tears on her cheeks were not hers but his. "Harry, I…um, I"

"Ginny, no one has ever said they've loved me before, well not like you do. It just caught me off guard because I, well I never thought I'd be alive to hear someone say that to me. I love you too, I just had a hard time trying to figure out what it was that I felt for you. When you said those words I felt something burn inside me and I felt as if the ice and darkness of my soul melted. I now understand that there is more to live for than just this prophecy and I am determined to defeat Tom. I want to be the one who survives. I need to be the one to survive because I need your love with me all the time."

"I'll be with you always Harry. I'll be with you during the duel with Draco and I'll be with you when you're fighting Tom. No one can stop me. My place will be by your side."

Harry held her hands in his and looked at her. How he hoped that Sirius was looking from the beyond and smiling because he knew how much that old mutt was hoping for an outcome just like this.

Suddenly a Firebolt just like Harry's appeared between them. "Well Mr. Potter, fancy a broom ride?" He took hold of the broom and mounted it. He helped her sit in front of him and made sure she was close to his chest. He took off high into the sky and the rest of the afternoon was spent flying around the castle and the lake.


	7. Chapter 7 THE CHALLENGE IS MADE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

_**CHAPTER 7: THE CHALLENGE IS MADE**_

Monday finally came and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table alongside Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Each one of them, except Ginny, was looking at Harry nervously and had barely touched their dinner. Harry and Ginny looked as calm as can be. They ate their dinner and occasionally stopped to exchange some small talk about their classes that day.

He knew the routine of the evening meal and waited for the right moment. As soon as the headmaster pushed his pudding away, Harry looked at Remus who was sitting next to Dumbledore. Remus inclined his head towards Harry and he stood up and walked towards the teachers table..

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore acknowledged the young man's tall presence in a sea of sitting students.

Harry stepped onto the platform that held the teachers table and turned towards the Slytherin table, raised his voice, and said, "Malfoy, you have taunted me since we both started school here at Hogwarts. You have cursed me, sabotaged my schoolwork, tried to kidnap me for your master Voldemort, and even tried to kill me on more than one occasion. After this Saturday's incident and yes I know the words you spoke, this ends now. I challenge you to a duel to take place at noon, this coming Saturday, on neutral Hogwarts grounds by the lake."

"Students dueling on school grounds is forbidden." Headmaster Dumbledore said starting to raise his voice above the startled students in the Great Hall.

"Then the open courtyard in Hogsmeade. What say you, Ferret Face?" Harry continued, staring at Malfoy.

Malfoy stood up and straightened his robes. "I accept and since you have made the challenge I will set the rules. The duel shall be a family honor duel. The loser's family will have all their assets taken from them and they shall become servants and slaves, in every meaning of that word, to the winner. Do you accept these terms?"

Harry thought about it and since he didn't have any family but the Dursleys, and well they really didn't count as family in his eyes, he felt safe. "I agree then. No unforgivables will be used during this duel or the one casting it shall forfeit the duel and lose. Do you accept these additions to the terms?"

Malfoy sneered and bowed towards Harry as custom demanded. "I agree. This Saturday at the courtyard at Hogsmeade."

Dumbledore stood up and reminded everyone of his presence. "Everyone to their common rooms now. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to my office. Remus I expect you should join us there too." Remus nodded his head and walked out of the Great Hall following the headmaster and the two students.

Once everyone arrived at the headmaster's office the tension between the two students could clearly be felt. Dumbledore sat behind his desk and motioned for everyone to take a seat. The look of sadness on the headmaster's face clearly showed his age. Gone was the usual sparkle in his eyes.

"Harry, I understand why you feel you have to do this but I'm disappointed that you've gone and taken this step. Mr. Malfoy could it be that the words Harry heard you speak where words that you've heard your parents saying?" Dumbledore was trying everything he could to convince the young Slytherin and the young Gryffindor to cancel the duel. But the stone determination on their faces clearly told him that his goal would not be accomplished today.

"Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about. My parents are upstanding citizens in the wizard society. They are one of the oldest of the pure blood families and hold themselves to a higher standard than others. I have no idea what Potter here is talking about but he has challenged me to a duel and I will not put a stain on my family's honor and back out

"Well if that is your final word and since I know Harry won't back out either, then I will allow the duel to take place on neutral Hogwarts ground by the lake." Draco was about to protest but Dumbledore cut him off. "Mr. Malfoy, you do understand that if we held the duel in Hogsmeade the press would get wind of it and it could also get back to Voldemort that Harry will be there and involved. It would be a perfect opportunity for Voldemort and his followers to make an attempt on Harry's life. Now as we all know that your parents are upstanding citizens, I would have to assume that they would also agree on this. Don't you think so?" The twinkle was back in the old man's eye. He may have wanted to give Draco the benefit of the doubt but he also knew that there were times that he could not be trusted.

Harry cut in before Draco could speak, "The duel has to take place in the evening then."

Draco just sneered at him as he got up to leave. "Of course headmaster. Now if you don't mind I'm going to head back to my common room and prepare. Good night."

Harry watched as Draco left and then turned back to the professor. The headmaster's face was looking sad again and Harry felt a bit of guilt begin to rise but he held his ground and pushed the guilt aside.

"Harry, I truly wish you didn't have to come to this choice. A family honor duel is one of the most serious duels in wizard history. If you lose, not only you would become a slave to the Malfoy family but so will your family and your future family. If they even allow you to have one."

Harry was puzzled. "Sir, I don't care about myself really. And as for my family all I have are the Dursleys and honestly I couldn't care less about them. But you see I don't plan on losing this duel."

"Harry, have you stopped and thought about the position you've put Remus here?"

"What does Moony have to do with this? Yes, I consider him family but he's not a blood relative." Harry was looking at Remus wondering if he missed reading something important in that book.

"Harry, you've made Remus your godfather and since your parents are not alive he has agreed to step in and become a surrogate father for you. In the wizard world he is your family and now he is bound by the terms of the duel." Dumbledore sighed heavily wondering how he had not seen how bad the situation between Harry and Draco was becoming.

Harry stared at Dumbledore and then at Remus. He was ok with risking his freedom but now that Remus would also be bound he wondered if his actions were a mistake. Before he could say anything Remus spoke up. "I knew the risks going in when Harry decided to challenge young Malfoy and I'm willing to accept his terms too. We can't expect Harry to train and defeat Voldemort if he has to be on the look out for any attacks from Malfoy in this school. I know that Harry has told you many of the things that have gone on and yet you've chosen to turn a blind eye to this. And even when I was there to hear him admit that he played a role in Sirius' death you still didn't want to act. Sirius deserves justice and come Saturday he will have it."

"Very well then, I see that I can not change your minds then. But I can prevent Voldemort from attacking and that is why I'm allowing this duel to be held on Hogwarts grounds. I will also make sure we have a few order members and aurors on hand just in case." He looked at Harry with a sense of sadness for this poor boy has had to deal with so much. He was growing up too fast and making hard decisions. "Harry, why did you insist that the duel take place in the evening?"

"Because the stars will be out that night." Harry got up and bid the headmaster good night. Remus walked behind him and back to his chamber to begin to map out their strategy.


	8. Chapter 8 OF STARS AND DUELS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

_**CHAPTER 8: OF STARS AND DUELS**_

The week went by quickly with most of the professors giving Harry the week off to prepare. Ron and Hermione were beside themselves with worry. Hermione was not talking to Remus because she felt that he should have put a stop to this. She owled Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hoping that they could convince Harry to drop the duel but not even they could break through his determination. She was also wary of Ginny knowing that she would stand by Harry no matter what. Silently Hermione prayed to the gods that Harry would come out of this ok.

Everyone was waiting in the common room for the start of the duel. It was 8:45pm and everyone seemed to be fighting with their nerves. Mr. Weasley had a hard time keeping Mrs. Weasley calm. She was begging Arthur to do something but there was nothing he could do. The twins tried their best to lighten the situation but they didn't have their heart into it. They were too worried about their young friend and their baby sister. What would happen to her if Harry lost. Could she be able to go on without him?

Harry and Remus were in a corner talking. They had spent the whole week looking over past duels in Harry's book and going over different spells to use. Remus made sure that Harry spent at least 3 hours each day practicing how to dodge from spells. It was hard but by Friday Harry could dodge and shoot spells at the same time. It came natural to him and Remus was sure it he got that ability from James.

Professor Dumbledore walked through the door and cleared his voice to get everyone's attention. "It's time to head down to the lake. Mr. Malfoy and his family have already been notified and they have already made their way. The Daily Prophet has received news of the duel and are here to cover the event but I have cast a line around the lake and they will not be able to come within 20 feet of the lake. Shall we then?"

Everyone started to walk out of the common room and head down to the lake. Ginny stayed behind and went up to Harry. "Hey there. I'll know you'll kick his arse. I have faith in you. I have faith that you will win and we can make plans for our future. Just remember that I love you ok." Harry wiped a lone tear that slid down her cheek and kissed her. He whispered in her ear before she turned to walk away, "I love you too. Don't forget that." With that she smiled and walked out of the common room.

Dumbledore walked up to Harry and put an arm on his shoulder. "Harry, I understand why you are doing this and I truly am sorry that I have allowed things to come to this point. But I have trust in you. You are, after all, Lily and James' son. I am certain that they are proud of you as am I. No longer does a boy stand before me but a man." The twinkle was back in his eyes and Harry smiled.

"Professor, why didn't you do anything before this? I mean I know why but why do you believe so strongly that he could be brought to see between wrong and right?"

"Harry, the day we believe that one can not redeem themselves is the day we have all lost and humanity is no more." Harry inclined his head towards the old man and walked out of the common room with Remus walking behind.

Every one was at the lake waiting for him. He looked at the heavens and saw that Sirius' Star was shining extra brightly tonight. He smiled and walked to where professor Flitwick was standing there.

The tiny professor stood between the two duelists and spoke. "This is an official wizard duel between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The wizard to lose will forfeit all of his property and he and his family will be bound to the winning wizard as servants and slaves. No unforgivable curses shall be used during the duel or the wizard who casts it will be forced to forfeit. Do both duelists agree to these terms?"

Harry and Draco stared at each other and both raised their wands up into the air and made their pledge. "I swear to abide by the terms set forth and to duel with honor and respect that is expected of me by my family and of the magical world." A silvery wisp came out of each wand and circled each duelist.

Flitwick continued, "Let the duel commence!"

Harry allowed Draco to circle him like prey. Harry stood his ground but never kept his eyes off the Slytherin prince. Harry began to chant "_Protego conlucero a tergo cohonesto ab meus domesticus' _ Harry kept repeating the chant while dodging many of the spells Draco shot his way. "Come now scar head, do you just plan to dance around all night? If I had known I would have brought my dance shoes." Harry continued, "_Protego conlucero a tergo cohonesto ab meus domesticus"_. A white glow surrounded Harry and as soon as it disappeared he smiled at Malfoy. "Ok ferret, now the duel begins."

Hermione looked at Ginny and Remus for answers. "Guys, what did Harry just do? I've never heard that incantation before." Remus turned and answered her. "He has just called upon the power of his family and their honor to protect him during the duel. When we researched that book we noticed that every duel the Potters had been involved in and won, they had chanted this charm as soon as it started. Malfoy insisted that this duel be one of family honor thinking that he'd win and Harry would then be his slave but he forgets that the Malfoys have no honor and probably never will. The magic of Harry's heritage will protect him throughout." Hermione smiled for the first time in days. She was now relaxed knowing that Harry truly knew what he was doing.

"Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!" Malfoy shouted sending three curses at the same time. Harry dodged the first two quickly but didn't move out in time for the third one. The last one caught him on his shoulder and caused a gash to appear.

"Fernunculus!" Harry sent the spell towards Malfoy and caught him on his arm. Boils began to appear all over his arm. "Is that all you've got Potter! Surely you don't think that you can beat me with that do you?" Harry looked towards the people watching and could see Draco's mother and father, who had again avoided going to Azkaban, laughing at him.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Harry's spell hit Malfoy and his legs were locked. Now he wouldn't be able to move around but could still shoot spells. Harry began to advance on him while moving from left to right. "Mobilicorpus!" Harry now had raised Draco up and flung him up against a tree. Before Malfoy could say anything Harry raised him again and threw him to the other side of the clearing. Draco staggered to get up but the distance between he and Harry was enough for him to do so. With hate in his eyes he yelled out, "Reducto!" The spell was speeding towards Harry and with determination Harry waved his wand in front of him and yelled "Protego!" A red and gold shield appeared and protected him from the curse.

The audience was stunned. They didn't know where Harry had learned to fight like this and many were now looking at the young Gryffindor with respect. Hermione noticed that the area began to get bright. She looked up and saw a light moving in closer and closer. She turned to Ginny and Remus, "Guys, look at that! That star seems to be falling." All three were looking up in wonder. "I don't know 'Mione, it's not moving fast enough to be falling. Hopefully the duel will be over if it does hit."

The duel continued at a fast pace. Draco continued to cast his spells and Harry continued to block them with his shield. Unlike most magical shields, his did not weaken with each spell it blocked. It seemed to get stronger and stronger as if it was absorbing the energy from those spells. No one seemed to notice that the star was headed closer to them and how it was illuminating the area.

"Diffindio!" The spell bounced off of Harry's shield and back towards Malfoy. He quickly moved out of the way and the spell found its way to Ginny's leg. Harry looked to see that Ginny's leg was shattered and that Madam Pomfrey was now attending to her. With all the Weasleys surrounding her he could no longer see her face but he could hear her cries. "NO! I'm not leaving until the duel is done. I promised him that I would be here for him and here is where I'll stay!" The Weasleys began to move aside to give her a view and he could see that Madam Pomfrey had conjured a splint for her leg.

Harry decided that enough was enough. Nobody had thought to put up some kind of barrier so that no one would get hurt; he needed to end this now. He quickly ran towards Malfoy with his shield still in place and fired off four spells. Not knowing which way Malfoy would turn he yelled out to the left "Stupify! Expelliramus!" and to his right he shouted "Mobilicorpus!" and "Incarcerus!"

Malfoy chose to go right. He was now suspended up in the air and bound by ropes. Harry walked up to him with his shield still up and pointed his wand at his throat. "Do you yield?" Malfoy looked at him with pure hate and spat in his face. Harry cleaned his face with the sleeves of his robes and looked at him again. "Do you yield or should I send another curse at you right now!" Malfoy was caught with no escape. He looked over at his parents who were in complete shock. There was nothing he could do. He gritted his teeth and stared back at Harry, "I yield." It was more of a whisper and Harry wanted everyone to hear. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. Do you yield!" "YES! I YIELD!"

Gasps could be heard throughout the audience, then Harry released Malfoy from the spells and walked towards his friends. Cheers were beginning to rise when Hermione screamed and pointed to the sky. The star that they noticed earlier was now practically upon them. Everyone was looking up in shock when Malfoy took this opportunity to his advantage. "You're wrong Potter if you think that my family is gong to give up everything we have to you. We'd rather die than become your servants! Avada Kedavra!"

The killing curse was sent his way and Harry stared at the bright green light headed towards him. Ginny screamed and Remus tried to get to Harry as fast as possible. Before the curse could hit Harry the falling star came upon him first. No sound was made and no fire was caused. The light of the star had taken Harry and enveloped him inside. The curse bounced off the light and headed towards Draco. He was not prepared for this outcome and didn't have any chance to jump out of the way. The killing curse hit him right in the chest and came out of his back. Draco fell to the floor with his lifeless eyes still opened. Suddenly a scream could be heard coming from his parents as those gathered had seen the light hit and go through Narcissa and then to her husband Lucius. Both fell to the ground lifeless.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed. "Someone please help Harry!"

"Ginny calm down. We can't get anywhere near him right now." Remus was frantic. He wanted to help Harry but he held himself back. He knew he had to be brave for Ginny.

Everyone watched as the light lifted Harry off the ground . It seemed as if he was moving inside the light. Those that had the nerve to walk closer noticed that Harry's face was one of ecstasy; as if the lights were giving him something that he had been craving for. Dumbledore walked closer, concern clearly showing on his face. "We can't do anything yet. We don't know what this is and I don't want to cause Harry any harm!"

"Albus, what's happening here? Why did Draco and his parents die?" Dumbledore turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing behind him. "Draco wanted this to be an honor duel and he bound his parents to the oath he pledged at the start. When he broke that oath the killing curse bounced off that light and redirected itself towards Draco and his parents. He brought their own deaths upon them. It's as if this light knew to protect Harry. That is all I can surmise right now."

"Look! It's letting him go!" Everyone turned to see Ginny leaning heavily on Remus as he helped her get closer to Harry. Everyone was running towards them as the light began to release Harry and gently lay him on the ground.

"Harry! Harry! Come on cub, wake up. Wake up!" Remus let the tears fall down his cheeks and he continued to urge him to wake up. Ginny put his head on her lap and began to smooth his hair away from his face. She too was crying, "Come on love, open your eyes. Come back to me. You can't leave me here. I need you. I need you with me, it can't be anyone else."

Harry began to open his eyes and woke up with a start. He looked at everyone that had gathered and he began to cry and laugh at the same time. He looked to Ginny and kissed her. Then he looked to Remus and put his hand on his shoulder as he continued to laugh and cry.

Madam Pomfrey was the first to speak. "He needs to go to the hospital wing. He's suffering from shock!"

"No, I don't need to go anywhere." Harry finally spoke. "I'm ok. Actually I've never been better."

Dumbledore knelt in front of Harry and looked him in the eyes. He nodded and smiled at Harry. "Harry, can you tell us what happened? What was that light?"

Harry began to cry and laugh harder. He stat up straighter and nodded his head. He turned and looked at Remus and through his arms around him. Remus held him tightly not wanting to let him go. "Go on cub, tell us what happened.

Through his tears and laughter Harry answered. "It was Sirius and he said hello."

Fin…

A/N: please tell me what you thought of my first try!!


End file.
